Resolution
by Linstock
Summary: The presence of Ambassador Selek on the Enterprise raises unexpected emotions in Nyota and Spock. They resolve the issue in their own unique way. Spock, Spock Prime and Nyota. This one is not for the youngsters
1. Chapter 1

Title: Resolution.

Author: Linstock

Code: Spock, Uhura, Spock Prime

Rating: R

Type: Angst ,Romance

Warning: Threesome and mature-rated [18+] sex scenes.

Disclaimer: do not own the Star trek the characters or profit in from this writing.

Summary: The presence of Ambassador Selek on the Enterprise raises unexpected emotions in Nyota and Spock. They resolve the issue in their own unique way.

A/N: This is for sesh_khem . Part of her request Christmas exchange read… Does Not Want: triangles (unless it's w/ Spock Prime, lol...I'm sick like that). Sesh, I would never have thought to try this without your prompt. But having read your prompt, my strange brain insisted on formulating a scenario where this grouping appeared possible ... so… I hope this is a pleasing New Year's present.

I can not thank my beta , SpockLikesCats , enough for weeding out the mistakes, improving the flow and pointing out the ambiguities. I think she actually channels Spock in some way; she get his "voice" so right.

**Resolution.**

Chapter 1

Spock woke to an empty bed, listening carefully. Nyota was in the living area crying again. Spock had been patient; he had not yet pressed her for an explanation …

These sessions of weeping late at night had begun around the same time the Enterprise had taken on a VIP for transport.

The Enterprise had been assigned the duty of transporting the Vulcan Ambassador Selek, as he called himself. It was a relatively short trip, a matter of a few weeks. Selek was entertaining and almost gallant. Spock could not understand why his presence would distress his mate. Perhaps her distress was completely unrelated. Human women had "emotional" times during every month …

"Enough!" he thought. He couldn't tolerate his _ashayam_ being so distressed. He would go to her, but if she asked him to leave he would.

Rising from the bed, Spock walked into the living area. Nyota, curled on the couch, had her face buried in a pillow to quiet her sobbing.

Spock walked over and in one fluid movement picked her up and sat on the sofa with her in his lap. Holding her close, he stroked her hair. She turned into his embrace, wriggling against him as if trying to burrow into him. He felt her warm tears on his bare chest.

Bending to kiss the top of her head he whispered, "Tell me."

Nyota turned, moving around so she straddled his lap; she wrapped her arms around him so tightly it was almost painful. As he stroked the side of her face his fingers brushed her temples and he caught a flash of her thoughts - an image of his older self.

Cautiously Spock asked, "Nyota, what has Ambassador Selek to do with your distress?"

"Nothing." she said suddenly pulled away and looked at Spock with tear reddened eyes. "_He_ hasn't done anything, this is just _me_ being … stupid."

"Never, _ashayam_, please tell me what distresses you."

She sat straddling his knees, breathing raggedly, and hung her head. She did not answer.

"It concerns the Ambassador," Spock prompted.

She nodded once but remained silent. It was so unlike her; Spock's concern increased.

"Nyota, please."

She could not help but hear the worry in his voice. She raised her head, looked at him and whispered: "He is the _you_ I will not live to see."

##

She'd said it. She'd wrapped her aching and sorrow in a rag of words and handed it to Spock. She watched his face and saw the moment when he unwrapped the words and he felt the sorrow.

Now it was Spock who held **her** too tightly against his chest, his heart hammering against her hand as he buried his face against her neck.

This was the "elephant in the room" of their relationship. Nyota told herself that she would take what she could have of Spock and be glad; of course she wanted him to live a full life after she was gone. She thought she had accepted this reality. She had deluded herself.

Uhura was used to reading Vulcan body language and it was clear to her this trip was difficult for Ambassador Selek, surrounded as he was by living ghosts.

But when she looked at Ambassador Selek, what Nyota saw was the Spock she would never know. By the time _her _Spock had hair streaked with grey and the relaxed demeanour of the Ambassador she would be just a memory; his dead first wife.

This unwanted window into his future without her hurt, a lot. It felt like losing him. And now she had hurt Spock too.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, nuzzling him, "so sorry."

He raised his head and his expressive eyes were filled with a desperate pain. She understood and pulled him into a searing kiss. Spock's response was electric.

His arm circled her waist and he swung her down onto the sofa, his mouth devouring hers; his body pressing heavily against her. Never breaking the kiss, he pushed down his pants with one hand, freeing himself, and then hooked that hand behind her knee spreading her legs wide as he pushed deeply into her without preamble. His hand found her meld points and their minds and bodies surged together; their love crashed like living waves against the cliffs of their combined fear and anticipated sorrow.

Afterward they clung together like survivors of a shipwreck.

"Never leave me," he whispered.

"Never by my choice," she replied and felt him shudder.

##

From then on when Spock looked at the Ambassador he saw a vision of his future, stripped of Nyota. It was not the Vulcan way to focus on the unchangeable; it would be illogical - but when it came to Nyota, Spock's control had always been tenuous.

The Ambassador was an observant man and noticed the change.

He saw no reason to be play the diplomat with himself so he asked the question bluntly.

"What has changed between us?"

Spock replied, "I have seen my future." This reply might be unclear to some, but the Ambassador quickly understood the pain in those familiar eyes.

"And Nyota?"

"Nyota also. In you she sees the Spock she will not live to know," Spock replied.

The Ambassador gave a most un-Vulcan sigh as he sank onto the sofa. He gestured for Spock to sit in the easy chair.

"A conundrum," said the Ambassador "What do you propose to do about this?"

"I will meditate," said Spock. "For Nyota, I will simply love her. I anticipate that the deep sadness she is experiencing will resolve when you depart the ship."

"If I may venture a comment, I believe that you may be in error. My presence has merely opened an issue that already existed. At best, my absence will allow it to be buried again, not be resolved."

"It cannot _be_ resolved," Spock said vehemently. Then in his usual calm voice he continued, "It is a biological fact that, barring accidental death, I will outlive Nyota by at least 100 years."

"Indeed. But it is important to me that the years you _do_ have are not marred by the inevitable."

Spock tilted his head in confusion. "I appreciate your concern but why does this matter to you?"

The ambassador gave the expression Spock classified as his facial shrug, a raised eyebrow. "Well you could say that I just want myself to be happy." He paused, seeming amused by his small joke. "But the real reason is that you have what I lack and I derive a great deal of vicarious pleasure from your relationship with Nyota."

"I don't understand," replied Spock.

"I too knew a Nyota Uhura. We were colleagues and friends. She was important to me; however, I never initiated a romantic relationship with her although she made it clear that she was interested. I don't doubt I disappointed her … but she remained a loyal and supportive friend. I believe she understood me better than anyone.

"When she died I truly realized the significance of her presence in my life, and the depth of my loss. I would never get a chance to rectify the mistakes that I now regret; illogical as regret is.

"I have taken a perhaps unwarranted interest in your relationship with the Nyota of this universe. You look at me and see your impending loss. I look at you and her and see what I have already lost."

For the first time, he extended his hand toward his younger self. Spock reached forward and lightly touched two fingers against the Ambassador's. They understood each other.

##

That evening, Spock shared this conversation with Nyota. They both realised, to use the metaphor, that once the elephant in the room had been seen, it would not be un-seen. Their conversation was intense and laid bare their fears and needs. She was terrified and excited in equal measure by the action they decided to take.

TBC

A/N. I love to hear what you thought so far…


	2. Chapter 2

Resolution

Disclaimer: do not own the Star trek the characters or profit in from this writing.

Chapter 2

Four days later, Spock, Nyota and the Ambassador sat in the living area of Spock and Nyota's quarters. After their initial greetings, the atmosphere was charged and the silence lengthened.

Drawing a deep breath, Nyota looked at Spock and said, "We all know why we are here but I think it would be a useful … starting point ... if we each state what we are looking for." She turned slightly to look at Spock. "You are the one I love as dearly as my own life." She turned to the Ambassador and said, "… and to me, you are the Spock I will not live to love."

Her gestured encompassed them both. "I don't want to live filled with the dread I've been feeling lately. I need to reconcile this."

The Ambassador looked at Uhura. "You represent the love I denied myself." Then, to Spock, "and you are the living proof that this need not have been the case. You had the courage to love, and watching you, I can see my own failings. I need to find a way to be at peace with this painful truth."

Spock said to Nyota, "You are my present and my life - and you embody my future, alone. It is not logical to dwell on what cannot be changed, or to anticipate pain, but this vision of my future casts a shadow over me. I seek only to find a way to live, now, fully, in harmony with this reality."

Nyota stood and walked over to Spock and kissed him deeply. She crossed to Ambassador Selek, took both of his hands in hers, and after a moments, she kissed him. He tasted like her Spock, but the texture of his lips was different. When she stroked his face his skin was drier, finer, and his bones more prominent. The depth and darkness of his eyes was faded with the many years he'd seen.

She stepped back, slowly removing the tie from her hair. By the time she leaned over to remove her boots a pair of hands were unfastening them for her. She lifted her leg to assist, and reached out a hand to stroke the glossy dark head of Spock, who ran his hands up her thighs and waist to remove her tights. Behind her, Selek took the bottom edge of her uniform dress and she raised her arms to allow him to lift it off. Leaning back against him, she could feel the trim wool jacket he wore, and a heartbreakingly familiar sensation: he was nuzzling his face into her hair.

Spock stood in front of her and kissed her softly, slipping his hands in the sides of her panties, slowly kneeling and letting them fall to her feet. Meanwhile the ambassador had unclipped her bra - she slipped it off and let it fall.

Nyota stepped away from where her clothes pooled on the floor and stood in front of them. If this scene had ever been described to her she'd have assumed the two clothed men who were gazing at the nude woman were the ones leading. She knew this was wrong, now; they were as captured by her gravitational pull as planets are by their star. Where she led, they would follow.

She reached out, taking each of them by the hand, and led them to the bedroom.

##

Their undressing was a slow dance as she touched and stroked them both. She was drawn to their skin and when new skin was revealed she would kiss, lick, stroke and smooth it. This took time - there was a lot of skin and none was neglected.

She was especially attentive to Selek. It had been decades since he was touched with love; his skin needed it like soil needs water. She explored the texture of him, the weathered face and neck and hands, the paler areas usually clothed. She caressed his skin's subtle sagging and the weavings of lines, where Spock was smooth and supple. She kissed his wrinkled eyelids and his lined neck. She glanced up, saw Spock watching her with rapt attention. "See," she thought, "this is how I would have loved your older self if I could. Remember this."

Nyota stood then and kissed Spock with such sweetness that he was drawn into her and all the half-formed thoughts of slow foreplay and exploration were swept away by a wave of love so intense it could only be satisfied one way.

They fell onto the bed and into each other. Never had they felt such pure sweetness. Spock's hands touched her face and they _merged_. Nyota reached out and captured the Selek's hand, inviting him to share in their love. He took her hand and gently lay on his back beside them, not watching, simply experiencing and reeling at the beauty and intensity of their feelings. He was as breathless as they when their climax came. As Spock lay over her, his head buried in the crook of her neck, Nyota turned her head and looked at Selek.

He reached over and stroked her face.

"There are no words that can express my gratitude," he whispered in a voice seared with the years. And she smiled.

##

The slow exploration came later.

Before that she joined with Selek in a deep, intense coupling. They lay side by side. The ambassador's hand touched her meld points. One of her legs was draped over his hips, and he gazed into her eyes, hardly blinking as he moved with slow, firm thrusts. Spock lay behind her. With one hand, he stroked her breasts and flanks. His other hand gripped the hand she had tucked under her head. Her other hand reached back between them and she rhythmically stroked his _lok_. Spock climaxed first and lay quietly behind her, still stroking her tenderly as Selek brought her to completion and then followed where she led.

They slept briefly and on waking they showered one at a time.

Both men took turns in tasting her. And she was surprised to discover that oral sex with Selek was an education in itself. He brought her to a climax so intense she actually saw stars.

Nyota was feeling light and the mood was playful. They were constantly touching, rubbing and stroking … skin always touching skin. Nyota exchanged an almost constant stream of kisses with both men; delicate butterfly light kisses, open mouthed wet kisses that was almost a licks or a kiss that became a nibble. Nyota's lips tingled from contact with hot skin.

They ended up having a light snack and going back to bed, where Nyota tried to eat some grapes off her husband's belly but they kept rolling away, or into his navel. Inevitably one rolled in a direction that provided a much more stimulating pastime than chasing grapes.

Nyota loved to pleasure Spock in this way. She licked and teased before taking his _lok_ deeply into her mouth. Spock was breathing in short gasps when Nyota felt the ambassador gently stroking her thighs and buttocks. She raised herself on her knees in invitation. As Selek's _lok_ slid into her, she reached up and grasped both of her husband's hands in her own.

She felt almost drugged with the twin sensations of the rhythmic thrusting filling her from behind and Spock's _lok_ filling her mouth. She felt abundant and fecund, her breasts heavy and aching. When Selek, leaning forward, cupped her breasts gently, teasing the painfully sensitive nipples, she came so intensely she had to release Spock for fear of accidentally biting him. She heard herself crying out as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

When her climax passed, Spock put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her upright as he sat up in front of her. Selek sat back a little and lifted Nyota slightly so she was sitting on his lap, with him still buried in her. Holding her hips firmly, he recommenced his deep thrusting. Spock kissed her long and deep both hands on her meld points , then he bent and started to lick and suckle on her breasts. Selek began driving faster and more deeply into her. She felt his chest inflate against her back, and now he uttered a deep, satisfied cry as he climaxed.

She felt suspended in a daze as Selek lifted her sightly and withdrew, and Spock lifted her forward, steadying her with one hand, to carefully insert himself into her and lower her slowly onto him. He was painfully aroused and filled her totally. She clung to him, her face turned to one side pressed against his chest and and he wrapped her in his arms. She could feel the pulse beat in his _lok_ where he was buried deep inside her. Spock moved one hand to her face and merged with her then tenderly rocked them both. The gentle, subtle movement - the pressure in just the right places - the rub of her nipples on the hair of his chest - another climax started to build deep within her.

Spock came first, holding her hard against him as he spasmed silently. When she came her orgasm was so intense she was almost sobbing - she clung to Spock as if he was a raft in a stormy sea. As Nyota drifted to sleep, still cradled tightly against Spock's chest, she was vaguely aware that the two men, the one who held her tightly to him and the one who still knelt behind her, were looking intently at each other and had their hands raised palm to palm.

##

Nyota never knew why, but afterwards the fear left her. She felt that she had said a loving hello and farewell to the older Spock she would never know. She believed now that while her physical being would leave Spock, in some way her love would not.

Spock meditated deeply on the experience; he was unable to explain how it allowed him to feel at peace with his future. Strangely, he felt freer to fully love Nyota now, and that had been all he asked.

They both knew that whatever the future held they would live their love to the fullest.

For the elder Spock, the understanding he'd gained was bittersweet. At first, he felt even stronger envy of his younger self in this altered reality. This did not last long.

After repeated meditation the Ambassador realised that this love was where it belonged: young Spock and his Nyota would care for it and nurture it all the days of their lives. He finally let go his regrets, forgave his own shortcomings and moved into this future with clarity and gratitude.

**The End. **

A/N: I do not normally write explicit sex scenes, so this was a challenge. Also I believed that there needed to be some sort of reason for the events that played out that at least made sense within the altered reality of the story. I would love to know if you think I succeeded.


End file.
